


Force Our Smiles (half dead)

by silentterror



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Flashbacks, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: 629 years passed since Minhyuk was turned. In those years he experienced everything and collected everything someone could ever want. But he was soverybored of it all. Enter the enigma Changkyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Druekee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/gifts).



> This is not finished, but I wanted to get something up for now. I plan to get the rest of it up within the next couple days. I hope you like what is here so far, though~! :D

"Alright, alright, let's get this show on the road, folks! I am about to bring out our exquisite assortment of international flavors. You know the rules, now. No touching until you have permission. Glamours are absolutely forbidden. You are not allowed to bribe any of the sponsors, but you are allowed to offer gifts. Remember, they are here because they choose to be. It is an honor to us that they chose to spend their time here."

The silver haired woman resembled the moon itself. She was wearing a silver sequin suit jacket over a black lace crop top, high waisted black shorts, silver pumps, and a black sequin top hat. She stood against a large black curtain of night, reflecting light and shining brighter than any star or moon. She had a level of innate charisma that commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

"I am going to bring out two groups tonight. The first will be the Positive group. After we match everyone from the Positive group, we will move on to the Negative group. If you didn't match with anyone from either group, there will, most likely, be people who remain unmatched. You will then have an opportunity to do so. If you don't match with anyone by the time the night is over... well, sorry about your luck."

The Silver Moon grabbed an edge of the heavy black curtain as she finished talking. In the blink of an eye, she pulled the curtain to the other side and moved back to center stage. Without prompting, a group of scantily clad men and women lined up behind her. They had varying skin tones and hair colors, obviously hailing from a large variety of locales; they each wore a version of a black lace undergarment, matching yet maintaining a distinction.

"Here we have our Positive group. I will begin to give a brief description of each of your beautiful sponsors. Our first fine specimen hails all the way from the land down under. Felix is from Australia, has AB blood, and is full of energy. We recommend him to someone who can either match his level of energy, or to someone who needs a little pick-me-up in their life. Oh, what's this? Changbin, I saw your hand twitch a little. Would you like to, shall we say, shoot your shot?"

The matching process continued under the ever-present watchful eye of the area's ephemeral Vampire Lord Minhyuk. 

Lord Minhyuk wasn't always the area's ruler, however. In fact, he started off as a sponsor himself…

 

**All Hallow’s Eve, 1385**

"Our Lord Jaejoong thanks you all for your time, and we are honored you are choosing to help us as you are. As we have said before, we do care about your safety but we can't guarantee it. Many members of our group don't understand why we do things the way we do. They are traditionalists in that regard. We are one of the first areas to take our human companions' lives seriously. We don't have an innate desire to kill anyone, we just want to live just as you do. As such, you are not expected to provide anything aside from your blood and your companionship. It is completely up to you to offer anything more. If you feel unsafe or forced into anything, be sure to not look a Vampire in the eye and immediately find someone on the guard team."

The woman, earlier introduced as Chaelin, had long, straight blonde hair and piercing dark eyes. She swept her eyes across the bodies and faces of the men and women in front of her. They were all wearing a basic, white cotton undergarment set. When her eyes landed on Minhyuk, he could have sworn he saw her lips twitch up.

"Let's get things started, shall we?"

The volunteers were ushered forward and followed Chaelin to stand on a raised platform in the middle of a grandiose ballroom. All around the platform were aristocrats; Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens, Emperors and Empresses. Minhyuk could feel their eyes on him, on all of the volunteers. He wanted to shy away, to shield himself from their scrutiny, but he didn't want to show weakness. He wanted to appear as he normally did: strong and sure willed. It was, after all, one of his best traits according to his mother.

One by one the volunteers were selected and directed off of the stage by people who were adorned with more jewelry than Minhyuk had ever seen in his entire life. When Moon Byulyi, a woman Minhyuk made friends with during the waiting period, was pulled off stage by another woman. He couldn't help but feel sad and alone. There were still eight or nine other volunteers, but he didn't know anyone and was feeling a little jealous that he had yet to be picked.

"Chaelin," a strong voice suddenly called out from above. Every being in the room immediately snapped their heads up to look at the platform overlooking the ballroom.

"Yes, My Lord?" Chaelin said from her position at the end of the volunteers.

"I want that one," the Lord said, eyes boring into Minhyuk's.

Chaelin moved faster than the eye could see to stand behind Minhyuk. "This one, correct, My Lord?"

The dark haired man nodded his approval before turning his back to the room and walking back to wherever he came from. Minhyuk was pushed gently on the small of his back, urged to move by the blonde Vampire woman. 

"Congratulations," he heard her whisper. "You have been picked by the Vampire Lord Jaejoong. This is a high honor, but the rules I mentioned prior still apply."

The human couldn't help but feel better knowing the rules still applied to the Vampire man, Lord or not.

\----

"Minhyuk," Jaejoong whispered softly, fingers spinning a soft pattern against the human's back.

"Yes, my Lord?" Minhyuk smiled through his words, finding it hard to think of the soft man as a Vampire Lord, especially after the four years they spent together.

Jaejoong pulled Minhyuk to prop himself up on his elbows, hovering over Jaejoong's chest. Their undressed legs remained entwined together; a normal position for them. "Have you considered my offer?"

Minhyuk leaned in to kiss Jaejoong softly. "Yes, I have," he whispered against the Vampire's lips. "I want to. I want to be able to spend the rest of  _ your  _ life with you..."

"Excellent," Jaejoong said with a smirk.

\----

Minhyuk watched from the same perch he first saw Jaejoong grace. It had been over 600 years since Minhyuk was turned and almost 300 years since Jaejoong was killed by Vampire hunters. They had spent over half of Minhyuk's life together, with Jaejoong teaching Minhyuk everything he could have needed to live in the immortal world. He couldn't have, however, prepared Minhyuk for two unfortunate drawbacks: boredom and freedom.

Being the next reigning Vampire Lord after Jaejoong, Minhyuk acquired everything his mind could desire; an endless flow of human sponsors, companions, and lovers; vampires, Werefolk, and every other creature bowing to his every whim no matter where he went in the world. He was the highest level in supernatural society. 

But with living as long as he had, Minhyuk became jaded and  _ bored.  _ No one was interesting anymore. Every human was the same: foolish, ignorant, and predictable. And all of the other creatures were just as bad.

With boredom came recklessness and foolishness, which lead to a sense of unbridled freedom. Vampires, after centuries of existing, finally made their presence known to humans. They came out of the coffin, so to speak. Minhyuk orchestrated the reveal, working hand in hand with high officials everywhere, but many weren't happy with the decision.

After they came out of the coffin, Minhyuk had to work harder to ensure the safety of his constituents. Hunters became more open about their jobs, how to kill a Vampire was now public information, and fights commonly broke out. It also became harder for Vampires to feed. This lead to Minhyuk and his fellow Lords and Ladies hosting more sponsor parties, inviting only willing humans to donate their time and blood. The first sponsor party was held by his maker, Jaejoong. At the time, these types of parties were unheard of and looked down upon. Now, every region hosted them commonly. 

Minhyuk hoped Jaejoong was proud of him, wherever he may have been in the life after death.

After a few sponsors were selected and matched, and Moonbyul claimed her Thai pet Lisa once again, Minhyuk grew bored of the selection game. He swept his eyes across the ballroom, searching for something or someone to keep his attention for more than a few mere seconds. 

After a few minutes of scanning the room, something caught his eye.

There was a man, presumably human from how he was moving, attempting to seduce a well known Vampire from Australia named Chan. The human had his hand on the Vampire's chest and was inching another hand lower. Chan, being too nice for his own good, looked like he didn't know how to tell the human he had a lover and wasn't interested in the game. 

Just as Minhyuk thought this, his attention was grabbed by Chan's lover, Changbin, making his way through the crowd with their new addition, Felix, in tow. Chan and Changbin never picked a sponsor during these events, often having to be force-fed by Minhyuk or his guards in fear of either of them going mad in his district. Felix must’ve been something special.

As Changbin and Felix made their way closer, the human realized he wasn't going to get his way and slowly disengaged from the situation, backing away and looking apologetic. Chan, looking more than relieved, turned toward his lover and their new friend, embracing them both for comfort.

The human, however, appeared to not be as apologetic as he did a second ago, especially with the wallet in his hand that he was sifting through.  _ 'Oh,'  _ Minhyuk thought,  _ 'A clever little human who just seduced his way into a Vampire's wallet. How interesting." _

"Moon," Minhyuk whispered, knowing his Maker-Progeny bond with the other Vampire would allow her to hear him from thousands of miles away. "There is a human here, near Chan, Changbin, and their human. Dark black hair, round face, all black suit with a chain belt. Bring him to me."

He found the silver haired Vampire's eyes from within the crowd, Lisa attached to her at the hip, hands entwined. The Vampire nodded before flagging down one of their loyal guards.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Is it safe to say I have been  _ handpicked? _ "

"Human, this is not an appropriate time for jokes," Minhyuk growled out in between his teeth.

The black haired human grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. He attempt to look upset was effectively useless considering his feet were no longer on the ground and he was being held up by a Vampire. "You're going to have to buy me a new shirt. This wasn't cheap."

Minhyuk used his grip on the human's collar to push the boy against a wall; not hard enough to cause harm, but enough to gain the human's attention.

"You must not understand the seriousness of your situation," Minhyuk growled, leaning closer to the man's neck, inhaling his musky yet sweet scent.

"Man, listen. There are two key things I don't have in this world," the human said flatly, holding up a peace sign with on hand. "The will to live or fucks to give."

Minhyuk, fed up and annoyed, leaned as close to the human's face as he could, snarling  "Do you not know who you're dealing with?"

The human shrugged as best as he could within Minhyuk's grasp. "Some posh prick Vampire who hosts the crazy high end parties that everyone wants to go to."

"I," the vampire starts by whispering deep in his chest. "Am the ruling Vampire Lord for the surrounding 1,000 miles. I will not be made a fool by a pesky human who has decided to crash my party."

"Oh, so is that why I'm here? Because I crashed your precious little party?"

Minhyuk brought his free hand up to caress the side of the human's face. "Do you not know what these parties are for?" As he talked, he brought his hand slowly lower, caressing the black, silk shirt. "Here, we match humans with vampires. For blood, company,  _ sex." _

"Oh, I get it, I'm your selected  _ bloodwhore? _ "

"No, actually," the vampire said as his hand reached the human's waist. "You're here because of this." Minhyuk, using his vampire speed, reached into the man's pocket and pulled out the leather wallet that was there. "Why would you even want to steal this there is nothing but condoms in it?" he asked after opening it and sifting through with one hand.

The Vampire angled his gaze to the human who, apparently, knew not to look a Vamp in the eyes. "You're blushing," Minhyuk observed.

"Yea, mayhaps because that is my wallet you just assaulted me for. The one you're looking for is in my back pocket."

"Why do you only have condoms? Don't humans normally have a card or ID or  _ something _ ??" Minhyuk asked in shock as he replaced the wallet he took and sought the one the human mentioned. When he successfully found it, he pulled the wallet out of the man's pocket and opened it to insure it was the Australian Vampire's wallet. Sure enough, in the very front window of the wallet, was an Australian identification card.

"Why do you think I am stealing another wallet? I have nothing but condoms," the human scoffed, kicking his legs a bit. "Hey, would you care to put me the fuck down? My legs are starting to feel weird and I don't like it."

Slowly, Minhyuk lowered the human until his feet touched the ground, but he maintained his grip on the front of his shirt. "What's your name,  _ human? _ "

"What? You don't know already? I thought you were supposed to be All Knowing," Changkyun scoffed, successfully crossing his arms against his chest and glaring at the Vampire.

Minhyuk stared at the human for a few moments, blinking in disbelief at him. "I'm not a  _ god.  _ I'm not omnipotent."

"No, but he's pretty damn close!" a female voice yelled from the other side of the study door. "How would you know Moony? You're gayer than I am!" Minhyuk yelled back, letting go of the human's shirt and turning around to face the door.

"Oh grossss," the woman whined out. "That's not what I meant. I meant you seem to know everything about everyone."

Minhyuk chuckled to himself at the antics of his best friend as he watched the human in the corner of his eye. The black haired man was slowly inching around the room, eyeing pieces he obviously knew nothing about, especially their value. "If you're looking for the most expensive thing to steal and still be able to sell, your best bet would be the ring in that case there." Minhyuk was leaning against his desk and gestured to the glass case directly across from his desk.

The human started to slowly inch towards the case, but Minhyuk easily beat him to it, grasping the human's hand in his tightly. "Tell you what,  _ human.  _ Tell me your name and I'll tell you another piece of information about the value of my possessions. If you're able to sneak to it and get it without me noticing, you can keep it. Finders keepers, right?"

"Changkyun," the human, Changkyun, said softly, staring at the hold Minhyuk had on his wrist. "Now spill."

Minhyuk smirked at the human, leaning in close to his face. "Well,  _ Changkyun,"  _ he whispered softly, breath fanning over the human's face. "There is a  _ very  _ expensive ink pen in the top drawer of my writing desk. It was one of the first ever made, in fact. It would be difficult to sell unless you know the right collector, but it is one of the most valuable pieces in this room."

"So now what?" Changkyun asked, eyes not leaving the Vampire's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Am I going to have to have sex with you now to be allowed to leave? Because you should know, I may be gay, but I have standards and rape is not one of my kinks."

"Oh no, my clever little human. If and  _ when  _ we have sex, and we will,  _ trust me,  _ it will be completely consensual. I will tease you and toy with you, have you begging on your knees for it. You will fall prey to my voice alone as I wrap you up with my words and promises. By the time I am through with you, you will be begging and pleading for even so much of a  _ taste  _ of my skin. And just when you think you'll explode if you don't get it, I won't give it to you. And that's just how things will be." As the Vampire was talking, he leaned in close to Changkyun. Mouthing along the human's neck as his words flowed freely.

"Bite me," Changkyun whispered breathily as his heart rate sped up.

Minhyuk thought heavily about it as he continued to mouth softly along Changkyun's neck. "No," he whispered as he licked the prominent spot of the human's jugular vein. Minhyuk continued to mouth along Changkyun's neck, occasionally letting his fangs graze a bit, feeling the human's shudders below him.

"Please," Changkyun whimpered when Minhyuk made a particularly sharp graze of his teeth. "See, you already have me begging. Just do it, please."

Minhyuk immediately pulled away and sat in his desk chair. "I'm pretty sure I said no already," he said, as he crossed one leg over the other. "Let's make a deal."

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't make a deal with the Devil," Changkyun said, still panting heavily and attempting to get his pulse rate under control.

Minhyuk leveled a glare at the human. "You were just calling me a god, now you're calling me a devil because you aren't getting your way? Childish much?"

"I'm 22!" Changkyun yelled in a manner not helping his case.

The Vampire scoffed before waving a hand at the human. "Yea and? I'm over 600 years older than you. You are a child to me. Anyways, as I was saying, let's make a deal."

Changkyun moved to sit in the chair across from Minhyuk's. "Ok, I'm listening."

"You never break into my place, or crash a party of mine, again and  _ maybe  _ I'll consider playing with you."

"That doesn't seem like a fair deal," Changkyun all but whined, folding his arms again.

"Well, your other alternative is your death for your crimes, so I think I'm being more than fair."

Changkyun could do nothing but nod his head in agreement.

Minhyuk jumped from his chair, clapping his hands together once. "Excellent! Moony~" he called toward the door. "Yes, My Lord," the silver haired Vampire appeared in the door almost immediately.

"Please show my guest to the door," Minhyuk said with a flippant wave of his hand, focus now on a stack of papers on his desk.

"Wait!" Changkyun called out. "How am I supposed to contact you?"

"Oh," Minhyuk said, attention never leaving his papers. "I'll find you when I want."

As Changkyun was being gently pulled by the arm toward the door he couldn't restrain himself from speaking again. "Again with not being fair!"

"Again with you being alive!" Minhyuk called as Changkyun was finally pulled from the study by the Silver Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> As with most vampire things, there is always inspiration drawn. Mine is from Anne Rice style vamps and True Blood style. oh well
> 
> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/silent_terrorx) /


End file.
